JessBecker OneShots
by Heyarandomgal
Summary: One shots about Becker and Jess may contain other pairings like Memily and Conby enjoy!
1. Party

**I had this totally random idea so I decided to make this story of one-shots I hope you enjoy it!  
>:) :D.<strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval or any of the characters apart from any I make. :) :D.**

**If theirs any mistakes sorry I kind of rushed the proof read but anyway enjoy! :) :D.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Becker's P.O.V.<strong>

"Cheer up Becker it's not that bad." Jess asked me.

"How can you be happy?"

"Well we're at a party which is fun."

"A party that my parents are hosting."

"Don't you want your family to meet me?" Jess said playfully hitting my arm.

"I don't mind my family meeting you it's more I don't want my parents to meet you they can be embarrassing."

"They look busy though so they might not come over to us." Jess said and I looked up and saw that my parents were talking to other adults which was good for now anyway.

"Hopefully they stay busy all night."

"Why what's wrong with them?"

"Don't you mean what's right with them? I'm not looking forward to them meeting you and scaring you away."

"That's cute you think I'm going to let you go I'm afraid that's never going to happen." Jess said looking up at me.

"Good because I don't want you ever to go." I said before pulling Jess into a kiss and wrapping my arms around her waist and her arms going around my neck.

"I love you." Jess said leaning her head on my chest.

"And I love you too." I said tilting Jess' head up to face me and kissing her again but deeper.

"Excuse me I'm looking for my brother you look like him but he's too emotionally retarded for a girlfriend." I heard a voice say from in front of me and Jess.

"Very funny Lucy." I said letting go off Jess and she turned around to face my sister.

"Long time no see." Lucy said smiling.

"Are you going to introduce us then? I already know she's your girlfriend because you don't just kiss anyone like that." Lucy added smiling pointing to a blushing Jess.

"Lucy this is Jess, Jess this is Lucy my sister." I said introducing my girlfriend to my sister.

"Hi Lucy I would love to say that Becker talks about you all the time but getting personal information out of him is like getting blood from a stone." Jess said offering her hand which Lucy grabbed and pulled her into a hug.

"Don't worry not all the Beckers are like him." Lucy said releasing Jess from the hug.

"I'm not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing." Jess said leaning back against me so I wrapped my arms around her holding her hands.

"No offence or anything Jess but you're not the type of girl I would expect my brother to go for." Lucy said looking at Jess' outfit which was a red dress that ended at her knees and it was paired with pink heels.

"I know he doesn't have the brightest wardrobe." Jess said looking at my outfit which was a black top, dark jeans and a black pair of trainers.

"You two much have something special because I'd never pair you two up." Lucy said smiling at us.

"Yeah I guess we do." I said smiling down at Jess.

"Well I'll leave you two and you two can continue doing what you were doing before I'll talk to you later especially if you need saving from mom and dad."" Lucy said.

"Bye Lucy it was nice meeting you." Jess said hugging her again blushing slightly.

"Same I'm glad someone finally broke through my brother's emotional barrier." Lucy said before walking over to me.

"You better look after her she must be special if you let her through." Lucy said hugging me.

"She is Lucy she really is." I said and I noticed Jess' blush getting pinker.

"See you later guys." Lucy said walking off to talk to the other guests.

"Bye Lucy." Jess and I said to her.

"You're sweet really did you know that?" Jess said turning round to face me.

"Oh really? What gives you that impression?" I said pulling her closer and leaning down.

"Well you're at a party at your parent's house because and I quote 'my parents have loads of pointless parties but I want to go to this one so I can show you off.'"

"Well it's true you're the most beautiful girl here and your mine. Do I get a reward?" I said teasingly.

"Of course." Jess said leaning up and kissing me her arms sliding up my chest and up onto my shoulders and my going back round her waist.

Maybe this party wasn't that bad after all.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay I finished it! I hope you all enjoyed it there will be more chapters soon and I'll update my other stories soon don't forget to review! :) :D :) :D.<strong>

**Suggestions for chapters are welcome. :) :D. Btw I don't just do Jecker they'll be in every chapter but there will probably be Memily and Conby in some chapters as well. :) :D :) :D.  
><strong>


	2. Injured

**You guys are extremely lucky for getting another chapter so soon! :) :D.**

**Enjoy and don't forget to review! :) :D.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval. :(.**

**PRE-RELATIONSHIP.**

* * *

><p><strong>Jess' P.O.V.<strong>

"Becker wake up please wake up don't leave me please I love you too much for you to leave." I begged lying by his hospital bed.

"Jessica I would never leave you on your own someone has to protect you." I heard a quiet voice at the side of me say so I looked up and saw Becker with his eyes open!

"Becker! You're alright!" I said going to hug him but I kissed his cheek instead making me blush a bit but I looked into his eyes and leant down again but this time I softly kissed him on the lips.

"I'm so sorry Becker I didn't mean to throw myself at you sorry-" I started saying but I was interrupted by Becker's lips crashing down on mine.

"Yeah of course I'm alright didn't anyone tell you? It's incredibly hard to actually kill me." Becker said smiling at me.

"Good because I never want you to leave me." I said.

"Good because I'm never going to leave you." Becker said making me blush.

"So what were you saying before I woke up?" Becker added making me blush even more.

"Nothing much just that I love you." I said mumbling the last part but surprisingly Becker heard me and said,

"Good because I am definitely in love with you Jessica Parker." Making me smile that much I was literally beaming.

"Who would have thought it a raptor bringing us together." I said and he smiled at me and leant down again and kissed me but more deeper and passionate than the other kisses and I was in heaven especially now that my hands were lost in his 'lovely' hair and his were around my waist bringing me closer to him.

* * *

><p><strong>Matt's P.O.V.<strong>

"You two heading to see Becker?" I asked Abby and Connor who I was passing in the corridor.

"Yeah why?"

"I don't think you would like to disturb him unless you have a death wish."

"Why what's he doing?"

"Well he's busy." I started saying then added,

"Kissing Jess like there's no tomorrow." When I said that Connor and Abby looked so shocked I thought about taking them to the medical bay to get them checked out.

"Woah action man made his move." Connor said actually looking shocked.

"Maybe it was Jess who made her move I mean Becker is kind of slow when it comes to relationships." Abby said looking less shocked then Connor but still shocked.

"Maybe." I said before we all walked off in the direction of the break room.

* * *

><p><strong>Like I said before you lucky people! Two chapters already! :) :D :) :D.<strong>

**I hope you all enjoyed this and don't forget to review! :) :D :) :D.**


	3. How Many Now?

**You guys are amazing and your proving that I can update everyday if I try too so here's the next chapter I hope you enjoy and don't forget to review! :) :D.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval. :(.**

**Any suggestions for chapters are welcome. :) :D.**

* * *

><p><strong>Becker's P.O.V.<strong>

"Come on daddy you can do it!" My daughter Alyssa said to me.

"Yeah dad you're stronger than him!" My son Tyler said on the other side of me.

"No my dad's stronger he can beat your dad any day!" Maya Anderson said.

"Guys it's just a game on the wii no need to get so excited." Jess said coming in with refreshments but what she said went straight out of my head when Matt died.

"Ha in your face I beat you!" I said jumping up.

"I told you my dad always beats your dad." Tyler said.

"No need to get so competitive kids." I said to Alyssa and Tyler.

"I wonder who they get that from." Jess said putting the drinks down.

"You love it really." I said pulling her closer,

"I know but their more competitive than you and Matt when you play on the wii!" Jess said so I kissed her softly and said,

"Don't worry about it their just proud of their dad." And kissed her again.

"Ewww daddy stop that!" Alyssa said covering her eyes.

"Yeah guys not in front of the kids no wonder you've got the most kids." Matt said as Maya jumped onto his lap.

"We have the same as Danny and Jenny." I said.

"Oh yeah I forgot Jenny had twins."

"Actually we have more..." Jess said looking nervous.

"We have two they have two how do we-" I started saying then it clicked in my mind,

"Wait you're pregnant? There's another mini Becker in there? How far gone are you?" I said my voice getting more excited towards the end.

"Yeah and about a month." Jess said looking less nervous.

"Congratulations guys now you have more." Matt said smiling but his smile didn't come anywhere near as big as mine or Jess'.

"Thanks Matt." I said before kissing Jess again.

"Seriously guys? I'm surprised you're only on kid number three that's your third kiss in a matter of minutes." Matt said so once again I broke the kiss and Jess said,

"Fine then we'll just wait until you leave."

* * *

><p><strong>Another chapter completed yay!<strong>

**I'm going to try and upload a new chapter everyday but I'm not promising so until then byeeee! :) :D :) :D.**

**Oh yeah please review! :) :D :) :D.**


	4. Distracted

**It's me again thanks to everyone who's reviewed, favourite and/or added this to alerts I love you! :) :D.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval and I don't make any money from writing this.**

* * *

><p><strong>Jess' P.O.V.<strong>

Becker walked up to the ADD but I tried to ignore him not because I was annoyed at him but because I actually wanted to finish my work.

"Jess?" Becker said but I still ignored him but he turned my chair round.

"Jess what's wrong? Have I done something to make you ignore me?" Becker said leaning down.

"No you haven't Becker but I want to do my work unlike you." I said turning back round to face the ADD.

"I do my work! I just have a lot of work in here!" Becker said moving round and leaning on the desk next to me.

"Becker when you're in here you either talk to me, kiss me or there's an anomaly alert."

"Well I'm sorry I just have a beautiful girlfriend that I want to be with all the time."

"Flattering me isn't going to get you anywhere Becker I need to do my work." I said carrying on with my work.

"Ok but this might." Becker said placing a bar of chocolate next to me I was tempted to eat it but I resisted and carried on working.

"Ok maybe you need another one." Becker said placing another bar next to me I was really tempted now but I just ignored them but it was hard to do when he kept placing them their so now I had a mixture of bars big and small I wanted the chocolate bars so much but I wanted to prove that I could finish my work but that went out the window when Becker placed a shoe box in front of me so I turned my chair around and said,

"You got me shoes?"

"Yeah you do not understand how weird it looked me buying them I was still in my ARC uniform and the looks I was given." Becker said so I turned back round and picked up the box and opened it and saw bright pink shoes.

"I love them Becker thank you!" I said hugging him then moving the shoes from my lap to under the ADD then I pulled Becker down and kissed him.

"What happened to doing your work?" Becker said smiling down at me.

"Forget work I have more important things to do." I said kissing him again pulling him closer to me.

After about two minutes I pulled away and said,

"Not here there's too many people."

"The techs? They're used to it." Becker said leaning down to kiss me again but I moved away and said,

"Actually I was worrying more about Lester who's currently glaring at us." I said looking over to his office.

"Fine then let's go find a place where he can't see us." Becker said getting up and pulling me with him.

"Where are we going?" I said as we turned the corner.

"Here." Becker said going to kiss me again but I interrupted him by saying,

"The techs can still see us."

"Yeah and? Like I said their used to it and they can't fire us so it's perfect." Becker said leaning down to kiss me again and I let him this time wrapping my arms around his neck thinking who cares about work when you've got a hot boyfriend to distract you.

* * *

><p><strong>Pretty random I know but I hope you enjoyed it! :) :D.<strong>

**Don't forget to review! :) :D.**

**And if you haven't already check out my other ff 5 Years Later a new chapter will be up soon so please review that as well! :) :D.**


	5. New Soldier

**Sorry about the late update I only got the laptop back now so here's the latest update! :) :D.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval.**

**PRE-RELATIONSHIP.**

* * *

><p><strong>Becker's P.O.V.<strong>

I was showing our latest soldier around the ARC and I took him to the main control room so he could get his access band and so I could give Jess her daily chocolate as she called it.

"Hey Jessica this is Nathan our newest recruit." I said pointing to him.

"Hi Nathan I'm Jess Parker the field co-ordinator." Jess said extending her hand out to Nathan.

"Nice to meet your Miss Parker." Nathan said shaking her hand.

"You too and you can call me Jess I don't like being called Miss Parker it makes me feel old."

"You don't look old you look beautiful." Nathan said making Jess blush and I felt a surge of jealously.

"Jess here's the latest mission report you wanted." I said handing it to her.

"Thanks Becker." Jess said smiling at me.

"Oh yeah and here's your 'daily chocolate' you wanted." I said passing it to her while smiling at her making her blush deeper and I saw Nathan back away slightly.

"Thanks again Becker I can always rely on your to keep my chocolate levels high."

"Well we couldn't have your fainting on us because of lack of chocolate. Can we have Nathan's access band?" I said remembering why we actually came here.

"Of course you can one minute." Jess said getting an access band out and sorting it out before passing it to Nathan and explaining it to him.

"I'll be back in a minute just going to get a drink." I said walking over to the break room and making myself a tea and Jess a hot chocolate with cream on it and chocolate sprinkles.

When I got back I saw Jess and Nathan laughing and Jess touched his arm making a surge of jealousy go through me.

"Here you go Jess you need an extra boost of chocolate if you're going to be here all day." I said interrupting any conversation they were having.

"Thanks Becker I love your hot chocolates." Jess said taking a sip of the drink.

"Nathan Matt wants to see you in the armoury to introduce you to the EMD's." I said to him so he nodded and said,

"See you later Jess." Before walking away to meet Matt.

"He seems nice." Jess said.

"Yeah he's a good soldier but he needs to learn to be more professional and focused." I said.

"Yeah but he's a good looking guy he's going to flirt with people." Jess said and I thought he could flirt with anyone he wanted to as long as it wasn't Jess.

"Not that he's flirted with me or anything I mean he asked me out but he didn't flirt with me not lots anyway..." Jess said rambling on.

"Wait he asked you out?" I asked feeling a stabbing feeling in my heart and regret at not asking Jess out sooner.

"Yeah when you were in the break room."

"Oh well I've just got to see how he's doing with Matt see you later Jess." I said walking away.

"I said no Becker." I heard Jess said making me turn around and walk back to her.

"You said no? Why like you said he's a nice guy."

"Yeah he is but I told him that I couldn't go out with him because I liked someone else." Jess said blushing.

"Who?" I asked completely oblivious.

"Becker you're completely clueless." Jess said before standing up and kissing me softly on the lips shocking me before I realised that I was finally kissing Jess so I deepened the kiss wrapping my arms around her waist and one of her hands pulling me closer and the other in my hair.

"You Becker it's always been you." Jess said leaning against my chest when we finally broke apart.

"Good because I couldn't face anyone else being with you Jess." I said wrapping my arms around her.

"By the way just out of curiosity is my hair 'lovely'?" I asked Jess who blushed even more.

"Yeah actually it is lovely hair and a great kisser how did I get so lucky?" Jess said looking up at me.

"It's me who's lucky with such a beautiful girl like you." I said leaning down and kissing her again.

* * *

><p><strong>Once again sorry about the late update but I hope you still liked it! :) :D :) :D.<strong>

**Remember to review if you do you can get a chocolate chip cookie! Or an alternative snack if you don't like them. :) :D.**


	6. Meeting The Parents

**Thanks for all the reviews you guys are great! :) :D.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval. :(.**

**Oh yeah this is kind of like a sequel to the first chapter. :) :D.**

* * *

><p><strong>Becker's P.O.V.<strong>

"What if they don't like me?" Jess said pacing the room.

"Jess they'll love you everyone does me, my sister and basically everyone at the ARC you'll be fine." I said walking over to her and hugging her trying to calm her down.

"You sure?" Jess asked.

"Yes I'm sure it's impossible to dislike you." I said placing a kiss on her head.

"Thanks Becker when are they going to get here?" Jess said and before I could answer the door knocked.

"Around about now." I said walking over to the door and opening it.

"Hi mom hi dad." I said moving out of the way so they could come in.

"Hi darling how are you?" My mom said walking past me.

"I'm fine thanks mom. There's someone I'd like you and dad to meet." I said moving out of the way so they could see Jess.

"Jess Parker it's nice to finally meet you." Jess said extending her hand out.

"And it's lovely to finally meet the girl who finally got my son to fall in love." My dad said shaking her hand.

"How did you get him to do it?" My mom added.

"I honestly have no idea what I did we just clicked and here we are." Jess said.

"She's brilliant that's why mom."

"Awwww my little boy is all grown up!" My mom said hugging me.

"Mom seriously I'm not a little boy no more I'm 26!"

"I know but you've never been in love before I still can't believe it!"

"That reminds me, how old are you Jess? It doesn't matter age is just a number." My dad said.

"I'm 20." Jess said.

"Only 20? If I was your age I wouldn't be with him I'd be finding someone my own age I mean he's not exactly a barrel of laughs is he?" My mom said could this get any more embarrassing?

"Well I love Becker and he doesn't say jokes all of the time but I think he's amazing and I don't care about the 6 year age gap and no offence but if you do then you can just leave." Jess said making me proud no-one ever stands up to my parents and I'm glad someone finally has.

"I'm sorry Jessica I didn't mean any offence it's just he's not exactly cheerful all the time and he's always wearing dark colours so I wouldn't of matched him to you." My mom said.

"Well opposites match." I said grabbing Jess' hand.

"Yeah they do I'm glad that you two have found happiness with each other." My dad said.

"Oh yeah quick top never call Jess Jessica she will kill you only I can do that." I said.

"Why can you do it but no-one else?"

"I bring her chocolate if she doesn't get chocolate everyday she gets withdrawal." I joked and Jess hit my arm.

"Actually no-one's allowed to call me Jessica your son just doesn't seem to know that."

"Well Jess you're a lovely girl how about we start over?" My mom said.

"I'd like that." Jess said and I thought everything's going to be alright.

* * *

><p><strong>Because of the late update yesterday I thought you'd like an early update today and you might get another chapter if I get an idea. :) :D.<strong>

**Remember if you liked it click on the button not far from here and leave me a review thanks! :) :D.**


	7. Locked In

**No reviews for the last chapter was it that bad? But I wasn't going to go off in a strop and not write anymore chapters because that would be dumb and I hate it when people stop writing beause of lack of reviews so here's the latest chapter enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval. :(.**

* * *

><p><strong>Becker's P.O.V.<strong>

"I'm bored." I said leaning back on the sofa everyone agreeing with me apart from Connor obviously.

"If you're so bored why don't you go and flirt with Jess you're probably having with drawal because you haven't seen her all day." Connor said so I glared at him and said,

"I don't flirt with her Temple."

"Sure you don't Becker that's why you get her chocolate all the time." Connor said just as Jess walked in and sat next to me.

"Got anything for me Becker I'm having chocolate withdrawal I haven't had any since yesterday lunch." Jess said so I reluctantly put my hand into my pocket and got the chocolate out knowing that Connor was going to say something because of the smile on his face so I just glared at him before giving the chocolate to Jess with a smile.

"There you go Jess we can't have you depresses you're the only person in this whole building who's happy." I said and the smile on Connor's face got bigger so I said,

"I don't always do it."

"Sure you don't Becker keep telling yourself that."

"Thanks Becker you're the best!" Jess said opening the chocolate and starting to eat it.

"No problem Jess but I'm still bored anyone got any ideas?"

"Yeah I have a great idea Connor, Abby you need to wait outside we'll call you back in soon." Matt said so Connor and Abby left the room.

"Emily you need to get what I asked you before." Matt said so Emily left the room.

"Matt what's going on?" I said as he walked towards the door.

"Nothing much just locking you in a room until you both admit your feelings." Matt said casually.

"Oh ok then- wait what?" I said getting up but it was too late because Matt had locked the door so I just sat down again.

"Great." I muttered to myself.

"I'm not spending my whole day in here so I'm just going to say it I like you Becker." Jess said with surprising confidence.

"Where's the sudden burst of confidence come from Jess?"

"I have a shopping trip with my sister in half an hour and I need to be out of here by then."

"So you're just saying it to get out of here?" I asked hurt.

"No I really do like you Becker." Jess said making me feel extremely happy.

"That's good because I like you too." I said relieved that I finally admitted how I felt.

I leant over and kissed Jess softly on the lips.

"Whatever can we do to pass the time?" Jess asked smiling at me inocently.

"I have an idea or two." I said before leaning over and kissing Jess again.

"What about your shopping trip?"

"It can be rearranged." Jess said before leaning over and kissing me again.

* * *

><p><strong>Matt's P.O.V.<strong>

"Should we tell them that the doors unlocked?" I said walking down the corridor with Connor, Abby and Emily.

"Not yet like we just saw their pretty happy with where they are." Connor said.

"Yeah I wasn't expecting it to happen that fast." Emily said.

"I did you don't live with Jess we knew it was going to happen soon." Abby said and I agreed with her action man spent nearly all of his time at the ADD with Jess so it was bound to happen sooner or later maybe later if we didn't help them.

* * *

><p><strong>I know my ideas are getting lamer each chapter but I need prompts to write better chapters! :) :D.<strong>

**So please review and tell me what you thought and any ideas you've got. :) :D.**


	8. My Girls

**I hope everyone enjoys this and happy Valentines Day! :) :D.  
><strong>

**Enjoy and remember to review! :) :D.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval. :(.**

* * *

><p><strong>Becker's P.O.V.<br>**

"Morning beautiful." I said kissing Jess' cheek.

"Morning Becker you got any plans for today?"

"Just spending time with my girls."

"Girls?" Jess said teasingly.

"Yes my girls." I said kissing Jess.

"One." I said then lifted up the blanket and kissed Jess' expanding stomach making her laugh.

"Two." I said then said, "Wait for it." Then our bedroom door opened and our 4 year old daughter Paige jumped on the bed.

"Three." I said as Paige jumped on me.

"Good morning my little princess." I said kissing her cheek.

"Morning daddy, morning mommy, morning little sister." Paige said hugging me then Jess then finally Jess' stomach.

"My lovely little girls." I said hugging both Jess and Paige.

* * *

><p><strong>I know this is really short but it's sweet I hope! :) :D.<br>**


	9. Valentines Day

**I wanted to do one of them at the ARC so here you go! :) :D :) :D.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval I only own my OC's.**

**Remember to review! :) :D :) :D.**

* * *

><p>"Why are the Becker's kissing and no-one seems to mind?" Lester said to his employees.<p>

"It's their anniversary it was their first date 2 years ago plus it Valentine's Day!" Abby said excitedly.

"Great they're going to be kissing even more than they usually do and we can't even stop them." Lester said before walking into his office.

"Has anyone seen Becker anywhere he's meant to be having a training session with us." Nathan one of Becker's soldiers said walking up to Abby, Connor, Danny, Jenny, Matt and Emily.

"Yeah he's occupied at the moment." Matt said smirking slightly.

"Where?"

"At the ADD." Emily said so Nathan looked over to the ADD and groaned.

"I'm guessing we're not going to get that training session then."

"I don't think they're going to get any work done today the fact that Jess got to the ADD on her own was amazing but Becker appeared 2 minutes later." Danny said smiling.

"Jess has a lot of admirers."

"Yeah not really their all too scared of Becker."

"Where did all that chocolate come from then? There's loads."

"All of it's from Becker."

"What all of it? Her whole desk is full."

"You think that's bad? They've been kissing since they got here!"

"But that was an hour ago! What are they even at work for?"

"Well none of them ever miss a day of work they don't even like taking medical leave."

"I'm just going to say the one thing we're all thinking how on earth is Jess not pregnant! They've been dating for two years and they're like this everyday you would expect quite a few Becker's running around especially now that their married! But I do have a feeling that Jess is going to pregnant soon." Jenny said.

"Hey guys." Becker said appearing next to us surprising all of us because we hadn't noticed them come over.

"Hey guys I see that you've stopped kissing after an hour what happened your lips get sore?" Danny said smiling at them.

"I'll ignore that comment Quinn because I'm in a good mood today."

"I can see why Jess you're looking beautiful today." Danny added.

"Awwww thanks Danny."

"Why did you guys come over here you look pretty satisfied with what you were doing over there."

"Well we just wanted to tell you that Jess is pregnant!" Becker said with the biggest smile ever.

"That's amazing!" Abby said hugging Jess.

"I know right I can't believe it!" Jess said smiling so much it looked painful.

"I'm so physic!" Jenny said and everyone apart from Jess and Becker who just looked confused laughed.

"What are you on about Jenny?" Jess asked.

"Well before you came over I was saying how are you not pregnant yet with all the kissing you and Becker do and that you're going to be pregnant soon and I was right!" Jenny said smiling at them.

"Yeah you were Jenny you should become a physic." Becker said.

"Anyway I better get back to the ADD." Jess said and Becker added, " Yeah I need to show you that thing on it." Before they both walked away.

"They seriously can't stop kissing for 5 minutes! They were here for like two minutes and had to leave so they could kiss again!"

"Maybe he actually did need to show Jess something on the ADD who am I kidding this is Becker and Jess we're talking about." Nathan said and we all agreed and turned round to face the ADD where unsurprisingly Becker and Jess were kissing.

"No surprise there." Matt said.

"Yeah. Matt we've got to go and water your plants you haven't been yet." Emily said so her and Matt walked off holding hands.

"They are so going away to kiss." Danny said.

"So true they have no professionalism at work. You coming Danny I'm going to get a tea." Jenny said so they left together.

"Who are they kidding Jenny doesn't drink tea. Connor we need to actually we don't need an excuse." Abby said before pulling Connor into a passionate kiss.

"Yeah I'm just going to go." Nathan said awkwardly before leaving.

* * *

><p><strong>Lester's P.O.V.<strong>

I walked out of my office sick of facing the ADD I really need curtains or something so I don't have to see Becker and Jess constantly making out it's disgusting.

The first thing I saw was Connor and Abby kissing but I wasn't going to stop them because they're not fighting and Temple isn't breaking anything.

I walked down the hall and saw Emily and Matt leaning against the door to Matt's office kissing like there was no tomorrow.

"Anderson, Merchant you're leaning on the door just go inside so we don't have to suffer seeing you kiss." I said annoyed but they didn't seem to hear me so I walked in the direction of the break room so I could make myself a nice calming cup of tea but when I walked in Quinn and Jenny were kissing on the sofa!

Could I not go anywhere today without having to see my employees making out?

"We're running a life saving top secret government business not a kissing business not that my staff know that!" I said but it fell on deaf ears because Danny and Jenny were still kissing so I stormed out of the room into the hall passing Emily and Matt and Connor and Abby both couples still kissing.

I walked back into my office and saw that Becker and Jess were still kissing as well so I opened my top draw and got the whiskey out and just thought to myself, 'it's just one day a year apart from the Becker's that a daily thing.'

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all enjoyed this even if it is a day late! :) :D :) :D.<strong>

**Remember to review if you liked it! :) :D :) :D.**


	10. Surprises

**Thanks to SAndyLee Potts for the prompt for this chapter where Becker and Jess are only allowed to speak once and it had to be 200 words or more so this was born I hope you all enjoy it! :) :D.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval. :(.**

* * *

><p><strong>Becker's P.O.V.<strong>

I walked into the locker room with Jess and we walked to our lockers so we could get our stuff and leave but there was going to be a surprise for Jess hopefully a good one.

I couldn't believe how nervous I was getting the Jess got closer to her locker the more nervous I got but if Matt could do this then I definitely could I have been dating Jess for 2 years now so this shouldn't be a hard thing to do I just need to man up and do this!

Jess' locker opened so there was no turning back now.

**Jess' P.O.V.**

I opened my locker to get my stuff out so I could leave with Becker but instead of seeing my bag and coat in my locker there was a bear in a soldier uniform and it was holding a sign which said marry me on it and I couldn't believe it so I turned round to Becker who was on one knee holding a ring box so I walked closer to him.

"Will you?" Becker asked looking extremely nervous but it only took a second for me to come up with an answer.

"Of course I will!" I said and straight away Becker's lips were on mine kissing me with that much passion that I ended up going backwards hitting the lockers.

When we finally broke away Becker got the ring and placed the ring on my finger making me the happiest woman alive.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's really short but I couldn't write anymore without having to make them talk so I had to end it there I hope you all liked it! :) :D.<strong>

**And remember if you did then leave me a review to tell me what you liked! :) :D.  
><strong>


	11. You Work Here?

**I was so happy when I got this idea because I've not had one for Primeval for ages!**

**This is another way Becker and Jess meet at the ARC but is it the first time they've met?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval.**

* * *

><p><strong>Becker's P.O.V.<strong>

"So this Parker is the new field co-ordinator?" I asked Matt as we walked into ops.

"Yeah she's on her way in now." Matt said.

I heard the sound of high heels so I turned around and got one of the biggest shocks of my life.

"Jessica?" I said staring at her in shock.

"Becker?" She said sounding as shocked as I was.

"Wait you two know each other?" Matt said looking at us.

"Know her? She's my girlfriend."

"Your what?" Matt said.

"She's my girlfriend Anderson." I said as Connor and Abby walked towards us.

"Hey guys what did we miss?" Connor asked.

"Nothing much just that our new field co-ordinator is dating Becker." Matt said casually.

"Oh right. Wait what?!" Abby said.

"I'm dating Jessica and I have been for a while." I said.

"Wait Action Man has a girlfriend." Connor said so I glared at him.

"Yeah I do Temple have you got a problem with that?"

"No not at all it's nice to meet you Jessica."

"You too and it's Jess only Becker and my mom call me Jessica." Jessica said smiling at Connor.

"Wait why do you call him Becker if you're dating don't you know his name Jess?" Abby asked.

"I know his name but he told me that if I ever met his friends to call him Becker because you don't know his name."

"Of course he did." Matt said.

"I'll show you around Jessica." I said walking away with her and when we were in a hallway far away from everyone I stopped and pulled Jess into a kiss.

"Sorry about them they can be annoying." I said holding her hand as we resumed walking.

"It's alright they seem nice."

"You've got alot to learn." I said with a playful smile.

"What exactly do we do here?"

"It's a long story." I said before telling her all about the ARC and what we do.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all like it and blame the laptop being broke and when it was fixed Holly<strong>**o****a****ks for my absence and just writers block for Primeval!**

**Please review if you liked it! :) :D.**


End file.
